A Charmed Valentine's Day Surprise
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. It is that wonderful, auspicious day. And for Lucy Heartfilia it is going to be one to remember when she is given the first clue of many to find out who her secret admirer is. One she wasn't aware she had. This was/is a gift fic for my friend, amazing Beta at the time, LeosLady4ever! Love you, my friend!
1. Charmed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: This story was originally written for Leos Lady in 2014 when I did my first GaLu week as a thank you and a big written hug of Love for her being an amazing person. And was subsequently updated on Valentine's day each year until it was finished.**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of her alarm chiming, making her groan as she snaked a hand out from under her covers to tap it, effectively turning it off. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the early morning sunlight filtering into her apartment. In a matter of minutes, she was tossing the blankets from her legs, as she sat up stretching her muscles. Enjoying the feeling of them rolling and popping.

Placing a satisfied smile on her lips, Lucy swung her legs over the edge of the bed, giving a quick peek at the calendar on the wall. Seeing it what day it was, she rapidly bounced to her feet. Today was the day of romance, the one day in which true love could be found and expressed in any shape or form.

_"Maybe today will be my day to find my lucky person."_ She thought to herself as she stood up from the edge of the bed.

Letting out a small sigh before going to her dresser and pulling out clean clothes for the day. Taking her time to choose what she deemed the perfect outfit. It was a bit more modest than her normal everyday wear, but still tight-fitting to her bountiful curves.

Grinning a bit as she made her way into the bathroom, where she proceeded to meticulously wash, with the specially bought shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Taking a deep breath and enjoying the soft scent of Jasmine and ginger, as the bubbles from the lather floated around her.

An hour later found Lucy walking out of the bathroom, tying her hair up in her normal half, side ponytail. Eyes bright as she made her way to the couch before flopping onto it. Reaching down to grab her knee-high brown boots. Easily she slipped them on and laced them up with practiced ease.

As soon as she had finished she was up and walked past her dining table, grabbing her key ring and whip. Stopping at the door to her apartment, she swiftly secured them to her belt she had gotten as a present from her father, upon returning from the seven-year sting on Tenrou Island. Looking over her shoulder to give her room a final glance, Lucy took a deep breath and opened the door, walked out and closed it with a soft click behind her.

Making her way down the steps inside the house to the first floor, Lucy opened the door that led to the streets of Magnolia. With a face-splitting grin, she opened the door and walked out, tugging the door shut behind her. Deciding to go to the guild first, she started off. Barely having gone more than half a block before the sound of someone calling her name, in a rather out of breath voice.

Scrunching her browns together in a mix of confusion and wariness, Lucy turned around to see who could be calling her. Only to see a short, portly young man in a delivery uniform dashing after her, waving his hands. Pressing her lips into a thin line as she waited for him to catch up with her. Tilting her head to the side as she watched him take several deep breaths to slow his breathing down.

"Miss Heartfilia? Are you Miss Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked in a baritone voice.

With a slight narrowing of her eyes, Lucy decided he wasn't a threat at the moment. "Yes, I am Lucy Heartfilia. What can I do for you?" Her voice modulated to sound neutral so that her confusion didn't show through just in case he was a threat.

After a few seconds more of catching his breath, the young man stood up to his full height. His eyes meeting her own brown ones, then with a cough to clear his throat. He pulled a small piece of paper from the front pocket of his uniform jacket. Giving her a rather pointed look, before dropping his eyes to the paper.

And in a melodic voice, began to read the paper.

_"My dear Lucy, today is the day of love. From afar I have watched you in all your grace and beauty. Silently longing to talk to you, to tell you how I feel deep down inside. But alas, for some odd reason, I feel awkward and shy when approaching you, rears its ugly head. Which is completely the opposite of my true nature? So after much thought, I came up with this compromise that should work for both of us. I know after doing some asking and watching, that you love surprises and mysteries. And this will give me the time to prep myself. But first here is a gift from me to you."_

Lucy just stared floored at the rather obvious confession. Her mind trying to figure out who could have written that, and if they were in fairy tail. Only to be drawn from her musings, as the delivery man pulled a small, six-inch black velvet box from another pocket. Then holding it out for her to take it.

Sucking on her bottom lip as she took it, Lucy gave the man a questioning look. Only to see him shrug, before pantomiming her to open it. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Lucy, with her hands slightly shaking, opened the box. Inside was a delicate, hand beaten silver bracelet that seemed to gleam up at her. In the center was a small decoration tucked into the satin lining.

Shifting the box so she held it with only one hand, Lucy used her free hand to lift it out. Her eyes widening as it shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight. The decoration now dangling from the delicate chain, was a very simplistic charm, in the half-open book. Softly gasping as she darted her wide eyes back to the delivery man, who seemed to be smiling at her reaction.

Upon seeing her looking at him again, he let his eyes drop once more to the paper and began to read from it once more.

_"I chose this charm for two reasons. The first being, it represents your passion, your pursuit of knowledge. The second being I have heard you talking to our own Levy McGarden about a book you are writing. So now let me state the terms of this engagement, should you choose to play along. The charm on the bracelet is your clue of where to go next. Each place is located here in magnolia, so think carefully if your curious about finding out who I am. Which I fervently hope you are, then please locate all the charms to find out where I will be waiting for you."_

After he finished speaking, the delivery man smiled as she tipped his hat to her. In the next second, he was gone in a puff of yellow magical smoke. Leaving Lucy to stand there in shock. Her mind going in ten different directions as a few questions were answered while giving rise to a whole mass of new ones.

Blinking her eyes slowly before raising the charm bracelet. Once more sucking in her bottom lip and chewing on it. Her curiosity getting the better of her, as her mind started to shift through the message, putting the pieces of the puzzle together in a cognitive order. Whoever this person was, had snagged her hook, line, and sinker. That brought a smile to her face just as her mind finally figured out what the first charm had indicated. With a soft yet wry chuckle, Lucy tucked the bracelet back into the box, then put the box into the pouch next to her key ring.

Once everything was stowed away, Lucy began to walk. Her destination the magnolia bookstore. Which was a favorite place for Levy and her, especially on release dates for the titles and authors they followed? That told Lucy whomever this was, they really had done their research very well or were a major stalker.

Giving a small unnoticeable shudder at the thought of possibly having a stalker. Shaking her head, Lucy threw the idea away, since she now knew that it had to be someone from Fairy Tail. In a matter of minutes, her feet had her standing in front of the Magnolia Book Store, a few butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Lucy reached out and opened the door to the store, making the bells chime before striding in.

"Ah, hello Lucy! It's good to see you." The small, aged proprietor spoke up, after seeing her.

"Morning Mr. Wenchill! I was wondering if, by chance, anyone left something here for me?" She asked, all the while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

The owner gave a deep booming chuckle, as his gray eyes spoke of delighted mischief. "Yes, Lucy I do. Give me a second to get it."

Lucy watched as he turned and walked into the back room, which served as his office. With a deep breath, Lucy let her gaze wander longingly around the store. Knowing that it would be so easy to spend what little money she had on those books instead of buying much-needed food for her home. At the sound of footsteps coming back towards her, drawing her eyes back to Mr. Wenchill. Seeing him carrying a small box that could double as a ring box and a piece of folded white paper.

"I believe Lucy this is what you are wanting." He stated than asked her, with a rather large telling smile on his face.

With a slow nod of her head, Lucy reached out and took the box from him. Looked at him expectantly, before motioning for her to open the box. Giving a soft chuckle, Lucy hesitantly opened the small box. Enjoying the feel of velvet in her hands, as a small click was issued from it. Soon the dim light in the book store glimmered across the surface of the next charm. As she looked at it, she furrowed her brows in confusion, before looking back at the proprietor.

"AH haha! That look is priceless on your face. He was right, you scrunch your nose when something confuses you, it is adorable." Mr. Wenchill said, as he opened up the piece of paper and began to read from it. "If you are being read the words on this paper, then you took my challenge. Now I am pretty sure that this charm might prove a bit frustrating for you. So I will give you a little hint, think of it as how we first met."

When he finished reading Lucy looked at him expectantly. When he didn't say anymore she spoke up, "So...I have to ask, do you know who is doing this?"

Her words earned her a look of patronizing glare, making her sigh. "Well, I had to ask. It never hurts to ask. Oh well, now let me think how this has to do with how I met this person the first time." Her voice was a bit pensive as she looked down at the small charm.

_**TBC!**_


	2. Staged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: This story was originally written for Leos Lady in 2014 when I did my first GaLu week as a thank you and a big written hug of Love for her being an amazing person. And was subsequently updated on Valentine's day each year until it was finished.**

* * *

Lucy stood there for a while, just staring down at the charm in the little box. Her mind running through the definition of the word it represented, as well as all antonyms and synonyms associated with it. A feeling of being perplexed washed over her, as she let out a small growl. With a small shake of her head, Lucy took a slow deep breath, realizing she was probably over-analyzing what it meant.

Turning her gaze to the proprietor, Lucy pursed her lips as she began to pace back and forth. Trying to calm herself as she began to list mentally all the places in magnolia where one could be.

"Let's see there is one in the guild, but that would be too obvious and easy. So that's a negative, there. Then there is one in the church, but that would be a bit presumptuous, so that was also a no go. That leaves the big one used during the festival." She muttered aloud to herself.

As it dawned on her, Lucy came to an abrupt halt of her pacing, her eyes widening as they landed on Mr. Wenchill. Seeing him smile at her before he spoke, "Well I guess I can say this. He did mutter that you would never take second place in his heart."

With a squeal of delight, Lucy rushed over to him, giving him a fierce hug. Before dashing out the store's door. Her feet moving her quickly towards the main square plaza of Magnolia. A giddy, restless feeling spreading throughout her body with each step. It had been a long while since she had felt excited like this.

When Lucy was only a block away from the plaza square, she heard her name called out. Quickly pretending that she had not heard while continuing on. Until her name was called again, making her stop as she realized who it was calling her. A small pout gracing her lips as she turned to see MiraJane. Who was walking up to her with a mix of irritation and curiosity on her face?

"Lucy, hey what's the rush? Did something happen? MiraJane asked as she looked at Lucy intently.

Letting out a bit of a petulant sigh, Lucy replied. "No, no nothing has really happened. Just trying to get somewhere quick is all."

Lucy saw MiraJane narrow her eyes in suspicion, before smiling her normal bright, cheery big sister smile. "Oh, okay. Have you found somebody for the party tonight at the guild?" Her voice soft as she asked the question, her eyes dancing with little hearts, at the thought of being able to play cupid.

Smothering a groan, Lucy just replied as casually as she could, "No, not yet, but I still have most of the day, right."

When all she from her silver-haired friend, Lucy looked at her carefully. "Ok. Well, I have to go finish my errands now. Good luck Lucy and see you tonight!" was all that was said, before MiraJane walked away leaving Lucy in shock.

Her mind was having a hard time fathoming what had just happened. The guilds' very own, self-proclaimed matchmaker, had not done a darned thing. Lucy just couldn't seem to make sense of Mira not attempting to hook her up with someone. The more she stood there trying to rationalize it, Lucy finally got that Mira probably knew about Lucy's secret admirer and the treasure hunt.

Giving a small grunt of utter frustration, Lucy looked down at the small black box in her hand. Then with a gasp, she turned and started to jog the last bit to the plaza. Seeing all the beautiful red, pink and white decorations for the Valentine's day being put up. Making her all of a sudden feel disgruntled at being able to find the next clue and charm.

Letting her eyes rove over the plaza square, Lucy wondered how she was going to do this. So with heavy feeling feet, she began to walk to the far side of the plaza and the massive stage. The very stage she had stood on during the Fantasia festival. As she neared it, she saw an official-looking woman giving detailed instructions to the workers. Deciding it might be a good idea to ask her and see if she was in the right place by chance.

Soon as the woman finished, Lucy coughed getting her attention briefly, before she looked down at her clipboard, flipping through some papers before looked expectantly back at Lucy and speaking. "Miss Heartfilia, I presume?" The tone of her voice was presumptuous with undertones of impatience.

Feeling a bit taken aback, all Lucy could do was nod her head in acknowledgment. Earning her a brief once-over from the woman before she spoke, "Good, I don't have all day. Here take these and go. I still have a lot of work left to do." Her voice clipped as she turned on the ball of her feet and began to shout orders to some of the idling workers on the stage.

Clamping her jaw tightly shut, was all she could do, to keep from yelling at the woman, for her attitude. Then in the next moment, she was taking the little box and note in her free hand as the woman turned back to her, thrusting them at her. As her eyes met those of the woman, Lucy saw a bit of envy there before the woman turned once more to yell at the people about their incompetence of workers nowadays.

Just staring at the woman in understanding, Lucy smiled before looking around for a place to sit down. It didn't take long to find a bench, decorated with paper streamers. As she made her way over to sit on the bench, Lucy debated if she should read the note first or opening the box. So upon reaching the bench and sitting down, she decided to keep with the way it had been happening.

After Lucy got situated, she placed the box from the bookstore on her left side, and the one she just received from whom she guessed was a stage manager or event planner on her right. Then holding the vellum piece of paper in her hands. Lucy slowly opened it and began to read it to her herself.

_"So you have to figure out the second clue, good job. You are a truly amazing person Lucy, which is part of what drew my attention to you. Right now I hope you are feeling exhilarated from figuring out the clues and going to the next location. But I wonder if you have narrowed down your list of possibilities of whom I might actually be. If not, don't worry, cause I have faith you'll have a good idea by the time you reach the last clue. And on that note, Let's give you your next one."_

A small smile graced Lucy's lips as she read the next line on the paper, _hand box to Lucy, and wait till she opens it, to continue_. Shaking her head as she carefully set the not on her lap. Then picking up the small black velvet box from her right, she opened it, only to scrunch her eyebrows together.

As she looked down at the little charm, knowing it was a custom made. And where she had to go next. Letting out a small sigh as she put the box on her lap and running a finger over the small charm. Looking at its shape, that of a small island with a singular palm tree and the number 8 resting against it. Making it very obvious that Yajima ojii-san restaurant 8Island was her next stop.

Not wanting to think about it too much, Lucy picked the note up and began to read it again.

_"Okay, that isn't a very subtle hint as to where you're supposed to go next. But let me explain first. We both have worked for Yajima-san at some point. If you're paying attention to the time, this is going as planned. IT should almost be noon, meaning you need to eat. So don't be bashful, I have already arranged it with Yajima-san, that I will pay for whatever you order. He also has your next clue to boot."_

As she finished reading the letter, Lucy burst out in a small fit of giggles, drawing curious stares her way. Making her blush dark and hot as she refolded the note, then closed the box. With meticulous care, Lucy put the not and both boxes into the pouch on her belt before getting up off the bench. Her feet immediately taking her to her next destination, just as her stomach rumbled letting her know she was hungry since she hadn't eaten breakfast, which she usually took at the guild.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Obliged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: This story was originally written for Leos Lady in 2014 when I did my first GaLu week as a thank you and a big written hug of Love for her being an amazing person. And was subsequently updated on Valentine's day each year until it was finished.**

* * *

As she neared the restaurant Lucy began to slow down at the crowd that was gathered out there. Causing a small frown to mar her features as she finally came to a stop right at the gated area to their courtyard, which had couples aplenty sitting and eating under the February sunlight, though they were appropriately dressed for the weather. Seeing them all having a good time brought a small smile to her lips as well as a soft sigh.

Catching herself before she made a spectacle of herself, she cast one more longing look at the couples as she moved herself to stand in the throng of people waiting to get in. Only to feel her hand suddenly be caught and tugged on. Spinning around to see who it was, and tensing up just enough to give a good whack to the person should they be an assailant. Only to see a flushed face of one of the regular maids of the restaurant, tugging on her hand.

"Please Miss Lucy, come this way. Yajima-san has been waiting for you for a while now," she said in a soft voice, as her green eyes looked into Lucy's.

With a small nod of her head, she let the girl lead her into the building. Doing her best to ignore the other peoples' remarks at her _special_ treatment. She knew that whoever set up this _treasure hunt_ had obviously reserved for her. And that it had been left open the whole morning, causing Yajima-san to lose a small amount of business. But having the father she had growing up, she knew that every little bit would add up rather quickly.

"Here you go, Miss Lucy. Safe and sound, Yajima-san will be happy to get you seated, fed and on your way," the girl said, as she put a forced smile, causing little crow's feet to appear next to her eyes.

Keeping her face neutral at the woman's actions, Lucy tucked the information away for thought later. She wasn't sure whether this was being here finally or for whom set all this up. Either way, Lucy agreed on one thing with this girl, getting fed and the next clue so she could figure out who was doing this. As she stood next to the hostess, as the prior girl was now seating people in the restaurant. Which was lively with the festivities of the holiday.

"Ah! Lucy, you finally arrived. I was beginning to wonder if you thought the clues were a hoax and decided that you weren't going to show," said a familiar voice.

Turning and looking down at the owner of 8Island Yajima smiling up at me. His hands like always clasped behind his back, a smile showing partially underneath his mustache. Lucy couldn't help but give a soft chuckle of delight, as she bent over and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. Once she finished she stood up to see him turn a bright cherry red from the top of his head, into his chef's jacket.

"Uh. right this way, I have a table reserved and a menu waiting. Would you like me to have a waitress bring you a drink of some kind?" He asked, his voice a bit higher than normal, making Lucy smile whole kindheartedly.

"Oh, I guess some ice water and hot tea.. And think you can slip me a hint about who this mysterious guy might be, Yajima-san?" she asked, her voice teasing.

With a laugh, Yajima came to a stop by a table that was tucked away in a corner. Surrounded by Palm trees, that were magically growing and enhanced to live for long periods of time with less water. The fronds were decorated with white and silver streamers, that had hearts enter spaced along with the streamers. The table overlooked the river and the bridge, just opposite her apartment. Sitting she looked at Yajima expectantly, seeing him contemplate her words carefully as his bushy eyebrows knit together.

"I can indulge you this much Lucy, it came from the last person in your guild I would have expected. And I am more than happy to do this for him and you. Since you both are extraordinary mages in our own right. Now let me give your drink order to your waitress, so I can get back to cooking," he said, a smile on his face.

Pursing her lips and wrinkling her nose at his answer, Lucy did her best to ponder what he meant. Her gaze darkening as she got lost in her thoughts. Before long a slight bang sound brought her back to reality, to see the waitress that had brought her in standing before her. The smile that had been on her face was gone as her eyes stared down at Lucy with a bit of contemptuous malice. Looking at the glasses she'd set on the table, noting that the liquid had spilled from the hot tea, made Lucy raises an eyebrow as she looked back at the woman.

"Are you ready to order now? Or do you need some more time?" She said her voice very curt.

Keeping her eyebrows raised as she looked at the woman, Lucy decided to be polite, even if the woman was purposely being rude, "Yes, please another few minutes. Thank you for bringing me my drinks," Flashing her trademark smile at the woman, who only scowled at her.

As the woman turned and left, Lucy heard her mutter under her breath about how he could choose a twit like her. Giving Lucy the idea of who else to mark off her list. Giving a small shake of her head as she sighed, Lucy picked up her menu and began to look it over. Marveling at all the varied dishes on it, like always. Finally, her eyes landing on one of the specials being offered. Rolling her eyes as they lit up with excitement, deciding that was what she was going to eat. It was a special holiday and as such, it was okay to eat a little on the fattening side.

Setting her menu back down to show she was ready, Lucy waited patiently for the waitress to come back and take her order. Her hands fiddling with the napkin and silverware. What she really wanted to do was just take everything out and start putting it together. Her mind making its mental checklist of all the guys she had met or interacted with from the guild during the Fantasia Festival last year. While already taking into consideration the people's reactions to her questions or just general statements, Like the waitresses.

Humming happily as she organized them in her head and would be writing them out in a list as soon as she finished her food, once she was able to order it. Lucy looked out the window at the apartment building across the street, wondering if her _mysterious_ admirer had sat at this table and watched and thought about her. Feeling her cheeks light up, Lucy drugs her eyes away to look for her waitress. When she found her, she pointedly made eye contact while smiling happily. Only to earn a look of irritation before getting a nod that she would be there in a second.

Choosing to not make a scene and just let her happiness be, Lucy picked up her cup of hot tea, giving it a few soft blows before sipping it. Delighting in the light taste and fragrant smell. While wondering who Yajima always knew which tea to give her. Chuckling softly as she continued to sip on the tea as she waited, which wasn't very long, before a shadow crossed her table, drawing her eyes up.

"So what do you want to eat?" the waitress bit out.

Keeping her smile in place, Lucy just looked at the woman, suddenly realizing she was jealous. "I would like the crepe special. I want all three flavors, peach, strawberry and blueberry, please. Extra cream cheese inside the crepes, with lots of whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top." she said softly, lifting the menu up to the waitress for her to take. "Also maybe a hint about my _mysterious_ admirer?"

The woman snatched the menu away after writing her order down, giving her an incredulous look. Before uncertainty wavered in the depths of her eyes. Then with a quick shake of her head, she promptly spoke, "No. Even if I don't like the fact of what is going on. I refuse to ruin his surprise. He hardly ever makes overtures and is going out on a huge limb to do this game for you. Even if some stuck up twit as you will reject him."

With that said the woman turned and left, back straight and a disdainful sniff. Shrugging Lucy decided now was the time to actually write that list down. So reaching down she pulled everything from her belt pouch. Pulling out all the items she had acquired, she began to assemble them together. The bracelet she held up, looking at the little book already on it. Before opening the first box and pulling out the little stage and placing it to the left of the book. Next came the charm for the restaurant, which she placed to the right of the book. Holding it up, she just watched as the charms, glinted in the light streaming in from the window. Each was specifically crafted for her, holding a meaning.

"Hmm... This person knows I love books, so they have been watching me carefully. Then again I make no qualms about my love of books. Always talking to Levy about them, or carrying some to or from the guild library. So it is obvious on that part," She thought to herself as she poked the book with a finger, setting it swinging.

Next, her gaze turned to the stage. It held only one meaning for her, The Harvest Festival and the Fantasia Parade. Which severely narrowed her list down to eleven men. Of which, she already crossed off three. Two were taken, and the other had been returned back to his home. Leaving her with at least eight viable guys. Shaking her head a bit as she turned to the newest charm, knowing her list was further cut down as only a few people from the guild had worked there. Which were her two teammates as well as the Raijinshuu Tribe?

At that realization, Lucy felt her eyes bug out of her head. Swallowing a small wave of panic at that thought, before a nervous giggle escaped her lips. There was no way in hell that it could be one of them since they were some of the top mages in the guild. Albeit that they had grown and changed, but she was beneath their notice. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, Lucy decided to stick to her teammates. She could sort of see Gray doing something like this, Natsu would need a lot of help and encouragement to pull it off. Since she knew he wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she picked up the pieces of paper and read each one again. Carefully examining what she wrote, noting it wasn't either of her teammate's handwriting. Definitely masculine, but she wouldn't discount that they could have gotten help writing them. There were plenty of romantics in the guild of the male variety, you just had to pay attention to recognize them. Sighing as she set the paper down, Lucy let her fingers trace over the velvet boxes the charms came in. The feel of the velvet was a high grade, and the charms were most likely not cheap due to the fact that the metal was gold and silver, while the details of the charms were exquisite and of the highest caliber. So there were few shops in Magnolia who could have done it.

Feeling a bit pensive, Lucy furrowed her brow as she just sat there staring at everything. At least until a cough brought her once more back to reality. Looking up there was the waitress holding her order. Blushing darkly, Lucy shifted everything to the side so the waitress could put the food on the table. Giving her a mumbled thank you since she felt embarrassed. Lucy turned her gaze to the food, feeling her mouth start to fill with saliva. Three rather large crepes filled with fruit and cream cheese stared back at her from under cover of fluffy clouds of whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

Bringing her hands together in a quick prayer, before grabbing her utensils, Lucy began to eat her food. Humming her pleasure at the taste on her tongue. In her mind, Yajima was the second-best cook she knew, her mother being the first. Crepes also being her favorite food, to begin with, since it was what she always eaten with her mother. Not caring if she was being unladylike, Lucy threw herself fully into her meal. Demolishing it in a fairly quick succession that would do Natsu proud. Only to come up for a drink of either her tea or water before going back to the treat on her plate.

Once she was finished, Lucy sat back into the soft cushions of the booth. Her hands resting happily over a full and very contented stomach. If she was any less a lady, she would belch her contentment. At the thought she let a small giggle escaped her lips, earning her a few curious looks from the other patrons of the restaurant. Sitting up with another blush on her cheeks, Lucy decided to shift through all her clues once more. Coming up again with another realization she had forgotten a person on the list that wasn't part of the Raijinshuu Tribe. When she thought about it, she realized that he had been nothing but polite to her, always respectful of her.

It was his age that made her stop and contemplate it all. He was a respectable person, rather quiet and standoffish to a degree. Always an amusing fellow and good at sales. His figurines back after they rebuilt the guild after Phantom Lord wrecked it helped a lot. His attention to detail was astounding since he hand made each figurine. As she recalled the details to hers in particular, Lucy felt a dark blush spread across her cheeks.

A small cough brought her gaze up to see Yajima looking at her with great amusement on his face. "Trying to still figure out who it is huh... I see from the blush on your face you have a few ideas and all pleasing in one manner or another. Since you are finished, I have brought you your next clue and charm. Enjoy them, Lucy. I have to get back to my kitchen. Also sorry if the waitress is being a brat, she had had her eyes on him for a while," he said as he set the box and the next written clue on the table.

Lucy just watched him turn and walk away speechless. Her mind trying to backpedal to see if that was the correct person now. Not sure if he had ever been to 8Island, let alone worked here for Yajima. Leaving a slightly frustrated feeling to rush through her. Narrowing her eyes as she lifted the piece of paper up. Her hands carefully unfolding it as it was done origami-style, into the shape of a small shirt or jacket.

_'If you're reading this, then you really are interested. And that does make me very happy. To be honest I am nervous, not a state of being I am used to be in. I tend to be rather confident in most things. This is me stepping out and doing something for someone else. But in my eyes you're worth it, Lucy. So now without further ado, You should look at the charm.'_

Raising her eyebrows at this admission, made Lucy wonder just who this could be. And that they had just used her name to let her know exactly how nervous they were, caused a tug on her heartstrings. Placing the note back on the table instead of reading it all, she picked up the box and opened it. Only to gasp at what she was seeing nestled on the little black satin pillow. Carefully she reached out and fingered the charm. Almost afraid that she would break it, with how detailed it was. But the feel of cool metal under her fingertip, on top of a small zing of magic, told her this 3-D charm was sturdy.

Lifting it up, she studied very closely. Enjoying the intricate design of a wolf with wings on it's back. How it seemed that the golden wings had almost individual feathers, while the silver of the wolf's fur looked like it was moving as the wolf ran over blue-tinted silver waves. It struck a deep chord with her, as she stared at it. Her mind already crossing the person she was thinking of, leaving her with now seven men. But for some reason, she just couldn't figure out why this was so damned familiar to her.

Setting the charm back on the pillow of its box. Lucy lifted the paper back up and started to read it once more.

_'I am sure with your intelligence you can figure out this obscure clue. I did this intentionally, so you would have to actually think. There were a few of us that were there during that time. It brought us closer as a guild and family overall. Those of us that experienced that pain and heartache. But at this time I was able to see just how far you had come as a Mage. And to tell you, I saw for the first time just how damned stubborn and protective you were, not just your spirits, but everyone in the guild. You never gave up, even after your body was beaten, battered, bloodied and I am sure broken or fractured. Upon seeing me you didn't hesitate to fight beside me and the others. Hell, the look in your eyes was of relief and gratitude._

_It gave me a great boost to my confidence and ego to continue the fight I was in. Then the after-effects of the horror that showed up. It is something that made me think all of us were done for if it were not for that miracle that was bestowed upon us. But enough, any more and I will give away where you're supposed to be going for the next clue. Good luck and be seeing you later.'_

With that the note ended, leaving an odd sense of consternation to reside in Lucy. Setting the note down and looking back at the charm. Her eyes narrowed as she tried hard to piece it all together. What had happened that had made the guild stronger, what kind of fighters did they have that would make her show her true abilities like they suggested, about protecting her spirits and family. Sucking her lips in between her teeth, she let her eyes glide over the winged wolf, that ran on waves. Before it hit her that the wolf was running on water.

Instantly her mind brought up images from the S-Class Mage Trials. Wanting to facepalm badly, Lucy recalled the name of the Island, Tenrou, which could be translated as Heavenly Wolf. Letting out a small giggle as it fell into the place, literally crossing off the person she had been thinking it was from her list. Taking the charm from its pillow, she attached it with reverence to the bracelet before putting the bracelet back into its own box. Then slowly she gathered everything together and put it into her pouch on her belt. Before leaving a nice tip for the waitress, even if she was just being petty.

Once she was satisfied with it all, she stood up and made her way carefully to the hostess booth. Giving the woman standing there a bright smile, receiving a nod and smile in return. Lucy left the restaurant, wondering just how she would get her next clue. This all went over the seas, on an Island that was specifically Fairy Tails. When she stopped and did facepalm herself, it was so obviously glaring her in the face. The docks and the ships, one of them should have it waiting for her.

Giving a wry chuckle Lucy began to make her way towards the Magnolia Docks, humming a lullaby that her mother always sang to her. Each step taking her closer to the next clue as she went through her list of suspects. "Okay, I started with eleven men. Alzack, Bixlow, Elfman, Freed, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Loke, Max, Mystogan, Natsu. And due to Alzack, Elfman being in relationships already, and Alzack not being on the island. Those three are marked off. Mystogan went home so he is off that list. Now Max is gone since he didn't participate in that whole fiasco... Leaving me with...Bixlow, Freed, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Loke, and Natsu."

Abruptly Lucy came to a complete halt as she did a double retake of the list. Wanting to smack herself for not thinking of it sooner. Stepping off the road, she pulled out her key for Leo and summoned him promptly. Rolling her eyes at his normal antics, before staring at him patiently. "I have a question for you Leo. And I want the complete truth from you mister. Are you the one that set up this whole scavenger hunt for Valentine's day?"

When she saw him go still, almost like a deer being caught, she wondered if she hit the nail on the head. Feeling a smile start to spread across her face, as she looked at Leo. "No princess, it wasn't me that did all this. Thought I know who it is and it left me in shock. They did question me if you'd like this kind of thing. I was very reluctant to tell them yes. And _no!_ I won't spoil this for you. Because Princess you need to have some fun and love in your life." He said as a sad frown appeared on his face.

She didn't have to see his eyes to know the look of longing her was giving her. Letting a sigh escape, Lucy closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. Feeling him instantly wrapped his arms around her in return. They both knew how she felt about that kind of relationship with her spirits. While she loved each one, it was strictly as one would love a family member and friend.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Relax

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: This story was originally written for Leos Lady in 2014 when I did my first GaLu week as a thank you and a big written hug of Love for her being an amazing person. And was subsequently updated on Valentine's day each year until it was finished.**

* * *

Upon reaching the docks, Lucy let her eyes dart back and forth trying to find someone who could possibly help her. When she saw a familiar figurehead jutting out over the very last dock. Disbelief coloring her thoughts as she made her way towards that particular ship.

"Miss... _Hey, Miss_! You the girl from Fairy Tail?"

Jumping as she bit back a screech. Lucy whipped around to look at the man who had called out to her. Recognizing him as the captain of the ship she was just heading too. Blinking as she looked at him, noting he was holding a small thick, cream-colored envelope in his weather-beaten hand.

"Yes, Captain, I am a Fairy Tail Mage. And a girl."

The toothy grin she got in response to her reply, he held the envelope out towards her. "If ya be Lucy, then this is for ya, girl. Was told to give it to a pretty blonde from the guild, if she came around before sunset. The boy was a damned nervous mess. Can see why now."

Taking the proffered envelope, Lucy couldn't help the confused look on her face. As it heated up, only making the Captain give a rich, deep bass chuckle. "Men like that Miss. They aren't used to doing the chasing and enticing. No, he has the looks to draw women to his side with no effort."

As the Captain finished speaking, he tipped his hat to her before wandering towards his ship. Already barking orders to those sailors under his command on the docks.

Amazement flooded her thoughts. Lucy narrowed her list down even further. But still had a hard time accepting who was left on the list. Which consisted of Freed, Laxus, Bixslow, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu.

Letting her fingers run over the heavy paper, Lucy realized that it was expensive vellum. The type her late father used to use for important missives and invitations. Licking her lips as she suddenly felt nervous. Lucy sat on a nearby crate.

Hands shaking marginally from a mix of nerves and excitement, she began to open the envelope. Being very careful not to damage it. Only to smell a deep musk with pine mixed in. Already her brain was jumping ahead as more pieces to the thrilling puzzling clicked into place. Three more crossed off her mental list of people.

This smell was exclusive to the men of the Raijin Tribe. Having been around them, the scent of pine somehow clung to all three of them. Something she and a few others had attributed to them always being out on a mission. Mostly outdoors, in the woods.

If it was one of those three particular men, then there was no doubt they could afford the charms and this vellum paper. Again, she found herself swallowing, as she pulled the note from inside. Really looking at the handwriting for the first time. Whoever wrote it had good penmanship. Having only seen a brief glance at Freed's, Lucy knew there was no way could make an accurate comparison. Grumbling mentally as she read the note very slowly and carefully.

_'Well, you're finally to the second to last clue. And it is almost nerve-wracking writing this, knowing that you are either elated we will be meeting soon. Or pissed I have been making you run all over Magnolia on Valentine's day, in pursuit of a mystery._

_There is no charm. Just a gift certificate to the spa, __Heaven's Delight_ _contained in this envelope. For a free one-hour facial or body treatment. Customized to your taste upon arrival. Your therapist's name is Jason Priest. He is amazing, as I see him each time I am in town._

_Lucy, I hope to meet you at the Valentine's Party tonight. Enjoy being pampered at the spa, because you truly deserve it. For all you have done and been through, including your team's... particular brand of randomness.'_

Tears were rimming the bottom edge of her eyes. Every word was written with extreme care. Showing the honest emotions of their author. Pulling at her heartstrings. Add on the fact that this note clearly stated that there was only one more left, with a very thoughtful gift certificate included in this one, definitely made up for not having a charm.

Heavenly Delight Spa was so popular it was almost always booked out. It was also a place she had been wanting to go to for a while now. But either didn't have the time or the funds, due to her team's destructive nature.

Sighing softly, Lucy stood up. Taking great care to fold the note back up and slipping it back into the envelope. Willing her feet to take her back to her apartment, for a nice outfit for the party at the guild tonight, after her receiving her relaxing spa treatment. Glad that whichever guy from the Raijin Tribe had included that little surprise.

Standing outside the one-story, quaint-looking building. Lucy just seemed to be in a trance. As she held her little decorative bag, with the outfit for later and the envelope.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy reached out, grasping the handle to the door. With a quick twist of the knob, she pushed it open. Revealing soft sand-colored walls, deep cherry wood trim that matched the floors and a desk that had a small woman with pale green hair sitting at it. Gentle, relaxing flute music played. All of it gives off a relaxing vibe as Lucy entered the establishment, closing the door quietly behind her.

A small smile on her lips as she closed the space to the receptionist's desk. Who was patiently watching her? "If you are looking for a massage or facial, we are completely booked, Sorry."

Blinking in surprise at the genuine apology, Lucy clutched at her bag with one hand as the other extracted the envelope, and thus the gift certificate.

"I have a gift certificate for one spa treatment with a therapist named Jason Priest."

Handing over the envelope, noting that the waiting area had gone oddly quiet. Feeling nervous all over again, she hazarded a peek. Seeing several sets of eyes glaring at her. Their gazes ranging from shocked to jealous, to outright hatefully. Leaving Lucy to wonder about just how popular this man was.

"Ah! You must be Lucy Heartfilia. We were expecting you a bit later. Please fill out this health chart, while I inform him of your arrival."

Nodding her head slowly as she took the clipboard. Lucy stayed by the desk as she filled it out. It was basic, straightforward. It was done in a matter of minutes, all while she tried her best to tune out the gazes from the other patrons, who were making her skin crawl. The urge to curl up into a ball was strong. "Are you done, Miss Heartfilia?"

Giving a small start at the question, Lucy practically thrust the clipboard back the receptionist. Who just smiled and took it in stride, clearly unphased.

"Okay, this way please."

With that, the receptionist motioned for Lucy to follow her to a door that opened to a small hallway. A different set of soothing musical sounds reaching her ears. To which she immediately recognized as whale songs. As they proceeded down the hallway, she noted all the closed doors, until they turned a corner where a man just a bit taller than she was standing, waiting. Guessing this was Jason, Lucy smiles warmly at him. The brief look he gave her showed his apparent shock.

"This way please, Miss."

His deep voice making her halt before she followed him into the dimly lit room. The smell of sandalwood and vanilla filling her senses. Looking around she saw a massage table, little side table with a towel caddy on it, a few larger towels folded and waiting next to the caddy. Along with bottles of what she was going to guess was essential oils.

The sound of the door clicking shut had Lucy turning to look at the man. Who was smiling at her, shaking his head? "When he asked me to reserve an hour, I was shocked. But when he explained why, I didn't think you'd be this beautiful. More so compared to the women who throw themselves at that poor bastard."

Unsure how to actually take what he said and respond, Lucy mumbled polite thanks. This man was straightforward and blunt. Meaning he could deal with any of the three men left on her list.

"Well, what would you like today, Miss Lucy?"

Pausing to think for a second, Lucy smiled. "A good relaxing massage with a full-body sugar scrub, please. No scent."

When he nodded at her request, he excused himself after telling her to disrobe and climb onto the table, between the sheets, Facedown. Not wasting a second, Lucy shed her clothes and did as she was told. Feeling excitement once more building in her.

_**TBC**_


	5. Happy Valentine's Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: This story was originally written for Leos Lady in 2014 when I did my first GaLu week as a thank you and a big written hug of Love for her being an amazing person. And was subsequently updated on Valentine's day each year until it was finished.**

* * *

Lucy fidgeted as she stood outside the guild. Her hands twisting the hem of her long white knit sweater dress, showing more of her pale blue leggings. This was it, all she had to do was walk through the double swinging doors. Then up the stairs to find the mystery man who set up the spectacular day that she had thoroughly enjoyed. It was not every day that a woman got to go on a well thought out and planned scavenger hunt by a secret admirer.

With a small smile on her lips and a very deep breath to steady herself, Lucy let go of her clothes. Placing her hands on the doors, pushing them open. Stepping into the sounds of a party in full swing, sans a fight. Which was odd in its own right, but then again it was the day to celebrate love. So, messing up the party would set MiraJane off something awful. Glancing around Lucy saw her team at their table. Gray with Juvia sitting beside him, her face red and little hearts floating around her head, Natsu with his arm around Lisanna who was blushing at whatever he had said. And to her shock, was Jellal next to Erza. Both of them red in the face as they sat shoulder to shoulder.

It was so cute to see them together, so cute and so awkward. Like teenagers discovering their attraction for the love interest. Smothering a giggle, Lucy made her way to the bar, only to have MiraJane point to the second floor. Her face politely and telling smile on her lips as she made the drinks as they were ordered. With a roll of her eyes, Lucy turned and made her way to the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, as a case of nerves lit all over her.

Reaching out a hand to grasp the banister, she put one foot on the staircase. Each step made her giddy and worried. Under normal circumstances, no one but the S class mages was allowed up to the second floor. A rule, after the Galuna Island incident, that was strictly enforced. When no one said or did anything to stop her, Lucy quickly wondered just how many of the guild members were in on this. Shaking her head slightly to dismiss that before she could go into analyze mode.

As she reached the top step Lucy went still at what she saw. There stood all three men of the Raijinshuu. Their eyes looking directly at her as they wore matching solemn looks, though each had a barely contained smile on their lips. Raising an eyebrow as she stepped onto the second floor. Causing their smiles to falter a bit. With a wry laugh, she raised her hands up and shrugged her shoulders at them.

"So, do I get to play a guessing game now. Or do I actually get the prize for digging through my cracker jack box?"

At her words Bixslow burst out laughing, Freed looked utterly shocked and Laxus just crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow back at her. Lucy knew in that instant who set this all up. With a bright smile, she walked over to the three men. Giving each of them a quick once-over before she paused before all three of them. Still waiting for an answer.

It came in the form of Freed bowing slightly at the waist and walking by her. Only to have Bixslow give his trademark laugh as he slapped Laxus on the back. Before he too left, but not before shooting her a playful wink. Causing Lucy to laugh lightly at his antics. He was always good for a laugh when someone needed them. He was a truly kind soul, as she should know. Leaving her with Laxus, who she put all her focus on.

"Blon...no Lucy, did you enjoy yourself today?"

The hesitation and uncertainty in his voice were so out of place. Making her heart flip over in her chest as she reached out her hand, lightly touching his arms. Her eyes never leaving his face as his bright blue-gray eyes went wide. Making her smile as she shook her head yes. Her mind flying in a dozen different directions, all starting with why one of the sexiest men in the guild would have an interest in her.

"I did, very much so. You did your research and I commend you for it. Now I just want to know how this day is supposed to end."

The slow smile that lit up his face had the breath in Lucy's throat catching. It wasn't that normal smug smile or cocky smirk he wore. Now, this was a gentle smile, that had the sharp, broad features of his face smoothing out as a tint of red appeared on his cheeks. Endearing him more to her in that moment as he was normally the silent, stoic watcher. A silent, protective sentinel since he was reinstated into the guild.

"Well, truthfully... I had not planned that far. The reality was I didn't think you'd, you know..."

When he trailed off, Lucy realized she was seeing a side of Laxus that very few in the guild had probably seen since he was a child. Like everyone else, after the Grand Magic Games, the hell he had gone through as a kid because of his father. Makarov explaining how he had shut down from being such an open kid.

"Then how about this, Laxus. We sit here, talk and enjoy each other's company as we get to know each other better? And if we feel comfortable and still seem happy after the party is over, then maybe... we schedule an actual date."

At her words, Lucy saw Laxus grin widely, showing off his even, white teeth and slightly elongated canines. The eager and happy look in his eyes and on his face, let her see a bit of the honest and earnest boy he had been once before. And to cap it all off, she was getting him all to herself for the rest of Valentine's Day. Or more if things went well.

_**The End!**_


End file.
